


My Lucky Charm

by staruponcloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruponcloud/pseuds/staruponcloud
Summary: 𝘓𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.Ketika Na Jaemin, orang yang dijuluki sebagai manusia tersial bertemu dengan Lee Jeno, manusia yang mendekati sempurna.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Lucky Charm

Na Jaemin, mungkin adalah pemuda tersial yang pernah kau temui dalam hidupmu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengalami semua kesialan itu. Seingatnya, ia selalu berusaha berbuat baik. Selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, selalu menebarkan senyum secerah mentari miliknya, dan bahkan memuji orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya, jika ia berbuat baik dan menebarkan aura positif, kemungkinan kesialan itu tidak akan menghantuinya lagi. Tetapi ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi ! Ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah dan sebentar lagi akan terjun ke dunia nyata penuh kesengsaraan. Dewasa itu tidak mudah. Apalagi untuk orang sial sepertinya.

Jadilah ia berhenti untuk mencoba menghilangkan kesialan dalam hidupnya. Ia beralih untuk menjauhi kemungkinan yang bisa membuatnya tertimpa kesialan. Seperti menjauhi tempat-tempat berbahaya, kerumunan orang-orang, dan bersosialisasi. Katakan saja ia berubah menjadi orang dengan kepribadian introvert. Dari bubbly Jaemin menjadi Jaemin si Manusia Goa. 

Mungkin kalian akan berpendapat bahwa semua orang pasti punya momen sial dalam kehidupan. Hidup itu tidak mungkin hanya diberkati dengan momen-momen indah penuh kemenangan. Because life is never flat. Tetapi hidup Jaemin bukan lagi berada dalam level yang hanya memiliki beberapa curvy seperti permukaan kentang chitato ! Hidupnya seperti penuh batu dan kerikil karena terlalu banyak tertimpa meteor yang berjatuhan. Penggambaran bahwa hidupnya memang SESIAL itu ! Ia ingin menangis. 

Kesialan Jaemin itu seperti, ketika kalian sedang menghadapi ujian akhir, ujian paling penting yang menentukan lulus atau tidaknya orang, tetapi ada orang yang mendapatkan soal cacat atau pensil yang tiba-tiba patah di tengah-tengah pengerjaan soal, atau mungkin tiba-tiba merasakan perut bergejolak seperti mengalami diare. Yap, Jaemin mengalami ketiganya.

Saat ujian sekolah dasar, soalnya cacat dan ia kehabisan banyak waktu untuk menunggu soal baru untuk dicetak ulang, ia menangis. Saat ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, pensilnya patah ketika hanya tersisa waktu 5 menit untuk pengisian soal, ia menangis. Dan saat ujian akhir sekolah menengah atas, perutnya bergejolak bagai diterpa badai topan, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang mungkin mengganggu teman-temannya. Tetapi ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli, ia sungguh tidak ingin mengacaukan ujian yang ini. Jadilah ia menangis menahan sakit perutnya sambil mengerjakan soal ujian. 

Ia adalah orang yang dijatuhi kotoran burung pada pucuk kepalanya di hari yang cerah. Ia adalah orang yang terjungkal dari kursi ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung, karena kursi yang ia duduki terlalu tua. Ia adalah orang yang terkena bola terbang saat orang-orang sedang bercanda ketika pelajaran olahraga. Ia adalah orang yang celananya sobek ketika ia berdiri dari kursi di ruang rapat, membuat satu ruangan mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

Mungkin orang lain menganggap cerita kesialannya adalah sebuah lelucon. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka tertawa karena hal itu terjadi pada orang lain. Tetapi bagi Jaemin, tidak satu pun dari hal yang dia alami bisa membuatnya tertawa. Ia tersakiti, baik jiwa maupun fisik. Bayangkan saja dengan kemungkinan terhantam bola setiap saat kau tertawa, menghatuimu dimana saja dan kapan saja. Itu membuat ketakutan dan stress tersendiri dalam diri Jaemin. 

Jadilah ia yang sekarang, Na Jaemin si pendiam dengan 1001 kesialan dalam hidupnya.

Satu-satunya teman yang tetap menempel padanya hingga saat ini, tanpa takut tertular kesialan yang dibawanya, adalah Lee Haechan. Mereka sudah menjadi teman bahkan ketika mereka belum bisa berbicara ataupun berjalan. Mungkin karena Haechan sendiri sangat cerah hingga mampu menangkal kesialan yang ia bawa. 

Dalam perjalanan hidupnya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia merepotkan Haechan. Pernah suatu ketika, mereka akan menghadapi kuis harian. Malam harinya ketika Jaemin memutuskan untuk belajar mereview semua materi yang akan keluar, listrik di rumahnya padam. Membuat Mama Winwin menjerit ketakutan dan memanggil Papa Yuta berulang kali. Anenhnya, hanya rumahnya yang mengalami mati lampu. Jadilah ia pergi ke rumah Haechan, menganggu Paman Johnny dan Bibi Ten yang sedang bermesraan membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka sudah hapal dengan Jaemin dan kesialannya. Malah membuat lelucon tentang papanya yang mungkin tidak pernah membayar tagihan listrik. 

Ia sungguh merasa dirinya sudah cukup beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang tetap menyayanginya dan membantunya menghadapi kehidupan kejam seperti ini. Tetapi ia masih tetap berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti kesialannya akan menghilang. 

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Lee Jeno, bukanlah pemuda biasa yang memiliki cerita kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang biasa mengenai hidupnya, dia luar biasa. Kesialan seperti memiliki alergi pada dirinya, seakan hidupnya penuh dengan keberuntungan. Tetapi sebenarnya, bukan keberuntungan yang bias terhadapnya. Ia hanyalah pemuda yang selalu memberikan usaha terbaiknya. 

Mulai dari nilai akademiknya, kemampuan olahraganya, keterampilan bermusiknya, sifat kepemimpinannya, wajah tampannya, kebaikan hatinya. Baiklah, itu terlalu banyak. Intinya, semua itu ia kembangkan dengan kerja keras. Tidak pernah ia menganggap enteng tugas yang diberikan padanya. Mungkin itulah yang menimbulkan ilusi bahwa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di muka bumi.

Saat ini, ia mengambil jurusan bisnis manajamen di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea. Berharap suatu saat ketika ia sudah lulus, ia bisa membantu Ayahnya mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Di sela-sela waktunya, ia juga mengikuti klub basket untuk sekedar berolahraga dan menghabiskan waktunya. 

Berbicara tentang klub basket, Jeno adalah andalan tim sekolah. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung oleh jari tangan dan kaki, berapa banyak bola yang telah ia masukan kedalam ring. Membawa tim basketnya pada banyak kemenangan dan tropi. Dan tahun ini, tim mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan untuk menentukan juara nasional. 

Jeno menjadi kebanggaan banyak orang. Banyak pula yang mengidolakannya. Mungkin saat Tuhan menciptakannya, Tuhan terlalu banyak meneteskan kesempurnaan dalam darahnya. Tetapi itu adalah anggapan orang-orang yang hanya melihat keberhasilannya, tidak melihat usaha di baliknya. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

“Nana !” Haechan berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking, membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin kampus itu melihatnya.

Haechan dan obsesinya terhadap perhatian.

Jaemin menengok dan agak terkejut dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Jadilah ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat Haechan mendudukan diri.

Ketika ia berjalan dengan membawa nampannya, semua orang membukakan jalan untuknya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia adalah orang yang ditakuti seperti pada umumnya. Ia ditakuti karena alasan yang berbeda. Orang-orang takut akan kesialan seorang Na Jaemin. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin jika mereka berada di sampingnya ada kemungkinan mangkuk supnya akan terbang dan menyiram mereka semua dengan kuah panas.

Nana hanya tertunduk lesu ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Haechan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terpeleset ketika membawa nampan makan siangnya. Bolehkah ia menangis lagi ?

Ia juga ingin berjalan tanpa kekhawatiran untuk terjatuh.

Haechan menyadari kesedihan Jaemin. Ia menggenggam tangan lentik Jaemin. “Oh Nana ... Abaikan saja tatapan orang-orang itu. Kau berhak untuk bahagia lebih daripada siapapun di dunia ini.”

“Aku berharap diriku tidak membuat orang lain menjauhiku Haechanah. Aku ingin kehidupan yang normal. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, aku telah mencekik Raja sehingga di berikan kesialan bertubi-tubi untuk kegidupan yang ini.”Ia menghela napas lagi.

Haechan ingin Jaemin untuk terus menjadi Jaemin yang ceria dan terus berusaha menghilangkan kesialannya. Tetapi setelah sekian banyak kegagalan, Haechan memaklumi alasan Jaemin untuk menyerah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Jaemin.

“Nana, bagaimana jika kau ikut aku menyaksikan Mark pada pertandingannya minggu ini ?”Haechan mengajak Jaemin untuk melihat kekasihnya bertanding memperebutkan bola yang mungkin saja melayang menerpa wajahnya. Haechan hanya ingin Jaemin untuk berani menghadapi kesialannya dan mungkin keberuntungan akan datang pada waktunya.

“Haechanah, apa kau lupa terakhir kali aku pergi ke pertandingan yang melibatkan bola, apa yang terjadi padaku ?”Pertandingan yang dimaksud oleh Jaemin adalah pertandingan sepak bola adiknya, Jisung. Ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Tanpa sengaja bola yang di tendang oleh Jisung mengenai wajahnya. Membuat gigi susunya tanggal di depan semua penonton. Sudah malu, sakit lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan datang ke pertandingan yang melibatkan bola lagi.

Haechan meringis mengingat kejadian itu. Syukur itu adalah gigi susu. Tetapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba sekali lagi. Mungkin Jaemin bisa selamat hingga akhir pertandingan.

“Ayolah Na ... Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Lagipula kita hanya akan menyaksikan pertandingan tim nya Mark saja. Setelah itu kita langsung pulang. Bagaimana ?”Wajah memelas Haechan selalu bisa membuat Jaemin luluh.

“Baiklah, akan aku pertimbangkan.”

Satu kalimat Jaemin itu berhasil membuat Haechan berteriak kegirangan. Padahal Jaemin belum mengiyakan. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat respon sahabatnya itu.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Jeno masih berlatih untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Suara bola yang didribble menggema di aula besar itu. Keringatnya membasahi baju kaos hitamnya. 

“Jen ! Ayolah ... kau sudah berlatih cukup lama. Simpan tenagamu untuk pertandingan saja.”Lucas berteriak dari bangku penonton.

“Iya. Setelah aku menyempurnakan shoot ku dulu.”Jeno menjawab tanpa menoleh pada team mate nya itu. 

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. “Dasar perfeksionis. Tapi syukurlah aku berada di timnya. Itu membuatku sedikit lega dengan kemungkinan kita untuk menang karena ada Jeno.”

Tangan lebar Jeno mengarahkan bola pada ring dari tengah lapangan, dan dengan akurasi bidikan mencapai 100% bola basket itu masuk melewati ring. Jika ini adalah pertandingan, Jeno sudah memimpin dengan 3 poin. Ia berjalan dengan santai kearah teman-temannya terduduk.

“Siapa yang akan datang mendukungmu Jen ?”Tanya Lucas. Lucas memancing Jeno untuk iri padanya. Karena pacar mungil nan imutnya akan datang untuk membawa banner di pertandingan terakhir mereka. Renjun adalah tipe pacar yang akan menyemangati mu sekuat tenaga ketika kau membutuhkannya.

Jeno mendengus, muak dengan kelakuan Lucas dan teman-temannya. Karena mereka semua memiliki pasangan kecuali dirinya. “Mungkin ibuku.”Kata Jeno tak acuh. 

“Yeay ! Berarti kita akan mendapatkan makanan gratis jika Bibi Taeyong yang datang.”Mark bersorak memikirkan makanan hasil buatan ibunya Jeno. Terakhir kali yang datang adalah Paman Jaehyun, ayah Jeno. Membuat mereka semua menelan ludah kegugupan karena tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Dan tidak ada traktiran makan malam.

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ibuku akan membawa makanan ?”Jeno tertawa setelah melihat tatapan tercengang teman-temannya. “Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Ia akan membawa sekeranjang penuh makanan.”Ia menghapus air mata pada sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. “Kalau kau Mark ?”

Mark menatap mereka semua dengan gugup. “Ha-haechan yang akan d-datang untuk mendukungku ...”

“Apa yang kau sembunyikan ?”Kata-kata Jeno membuat Mark terkejut. Mereka sudah bersama dari SMA, jadi tidak mungkin Jeno tidak tau jika Mark sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

“Uh itu ... kemungkinan kekasihku tanpa sengaja juga mengundang Na Jaemin untuk ikut menyaksikan pertandingan kita.”Mark menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa sungkan. Semua orang yang awalnya bercanda gurau tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan horor. Na Jaemin akan datang ke pertandingan terpenting mereka !

“Na Jaemin si pembawa sial ?!”teriak Yangyang yang mengejutkan semua orang.

“Apa maksudmu ia pembawa sial ?”Kata Jeno, sedikit tidak suka dengan nada Yangyang yang menurutnya terlalu insensitif.

“Jangan bilang kau tidak tau siapa Na Jaemin Jen ?”tanya Lucas tidak percaya.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang tidak tahu Na Jaemin. Laki-laki manis yang selalu menunduk ketika ia berjalan di koridor, selalu terlihat sendirian kecuali jika makan siang karena ia bersama Haechan si cerewet. Hanya saja ia tidak terlalu percaya jika Jaemin adalah pembawa sial. Menurutnya tidak ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini. Karena kesuksesan dan kegagalan seseorang ditentukan oleh usaha yang telah mereka lakukan.

“Tentu saja aku tau. Tetapi dia hanya orang biasa. Bukan dia yang menentukan kita akan menang atau kalah. Kita sudah berlatih kan ? Percayalah pada diri kita sendiri.”Jeno berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya untuk tidak memusingkan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

“Siap kapten !”Yangyang bersorak membuat yang lain tertawa.

Jeno berharap pertandingan ini bisa membuktikan ke semua orang bahwa kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. Bukan masalah beruntung atau sial.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Semua anggota klub pergi menyisakan Mark dan Jeno di ruang ganti itu. Mereka masih membicarakan tentang lawan yang akan mereka hadapi di pertandingan final. 

Jeno memang tipe pemimpin yang perfeksionis. Menurutnya, suatu pekerjaan haruslah dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati agar tidak menyisakan penyesalan di akhir. Jadi Mark dan teman-teman lainnya, mau tidak mau harus mengikuti pola kegiatan Jeno untuk setiap pertandingan. Walaupun lelah bukan main, tetapi hasil setelahnya membuat semua keringat mereka menjadi perjuangan yang berharga. 

“Ok, kalau begitu kita tinggal memberitahu pelatih tentang pola penyerangan di quarter pertama.”Mark mengusul sambil mengambil tas ranselnya. 

“Iya. Sampai ketemu hari sabtu.”Jeno bersiap untuk keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mark. 

“Eh Jen ! Kau tidak makan siang ?”Tanya Mark sambil menahan bahu Jeno.

“Iya, aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Tapi hanya membeli minuman saja. Ibuku sudah membawakanku bekal.”Jeno berkata sambil menyengir. Dia sudah kuliah dan hampir tamat, tetapi ibunya tetap saja membawakannya bekal. Katanya untuk menjaga kesehatan dan pola makan anak satu-satunya. Dan terbukti, Jeno menjadi seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh proporsional karena makanannya yang 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

“Sekalian saja kita kesana bersama. Aku juga akan menemui Haechan untuk makan siang.”Mark tersenyum mengingat pacar gembilnya itu. 

Jeno hanya menghela napas sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Dasar Budak Cinta pikirnya. 

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

“Nana ! Kau mau kemana ?!”Haechan memanggil Jaemin dengan suara cemprengnya. Teriakannya membuat semua orang menjauhi mereka. Jaemin hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

“Mau pergi ke taman. Aku makan sendiri saja Haechanah. Hari ini aku membawa bekal.”Jaemin menolak perlahan ajakan Haechan yang tadi. Ia tidak mau mengganggu pertemuan Haechan dengan Mark. Apalagi dengan kesialan yang dibawanya.

“Jangan begitu. Mark tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau juga ikut.”Haechan mengajak Jaemin sekali lagi. Ia sedih jika melihat sahabatnya itu selalu sendiri dan bersikap menjauhi orang-orang seperti itu. 

“Aku yang tidak enak. Takutnya nanti malah membawa sial lagi.”Jaemin cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya. 

“Ayolah, ini juga bukan pertama kali kau ikut denganku menemui Mark. Apa yang membuatmu berubah ?”Seingat Haechan, tidak ada yang terjadi terakhir kali Jaemin menjadi obat nyamuk. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Jaemin sendirian. Mengingat Jaemin yang beberapa tahun terakhir berubah menjadi Jaemin yang pendiam. Haechan merasa bahwa ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membuat Jaemin ceria lagi. Tapi karena hanya ia yang Jaemin punya, mau tidak mau Jaemin harus ia ajak kemanapun ia pergi. Sampai ke kencannya sekalipun.

“Itu karena kita bertemu di kamarmu Haechanah !”Jaemin menggerutu kesal. 

Haechan tertunduk sedih ketika Jaemin kembali menolaknya. Haechan tau betul apa kelemahan Na Jaemin. Jadilah ia membuat tangis buayanya. Sambil menatap Jaemin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Jaemin menghela napas menyerah.

“Oh astaga Ya Tuhan ! Baiklaahh ... aku ikut. Jangan menangis lagi !”Jaemin menggamit tangan Haechan dan menariknya ke arah kantin.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Sesampainya Jaemin dan Haechan di pintu kantin, Jaemin mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada Haechan dan mulai memasuki kantin secara perlahan. Semoga saja tidak ada baskom berisi sup sayur yang lewat. Kemeja yang ia kenakan baru saja dibelikan oleh Mama Winwin. Bisa menangis mamanya jika mengetahui baju anaknya rusak lagi terkena kuah sup.

“MAKGEOLLLIII !!!”Memang dasar Lee Haechan, tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Haechan berlari untuk menggamit lengan Mark meninggalkan Jaemin sendiri berdiri di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, ada suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaemin berdiri.“Permisiii, panas panass ... tolong beri jalan.”Refleks ia berbalik melihat arah datangnya suara.

Melihat orang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol bibi kantin yang membawa mangkok berisi sup itu, Jaemin langsung memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima kesialan yang ada di depan mata. Untung saja ia membawa salepnya di tas.

“PRAANGGG !!!”Suara keramik yang menghantam permukaan lantai menggema di kantin yang luas itu. 

Jaemin tidak merasa badannya melepuh atau apapun. Aneh, pikirnya. Bahkan seperti ada angin yang bertiup, membuat kemeja sutranya berkibar-kibar. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

“NANA ! ASTAGAAH”Suara Haechan membuat Jaemin terfokus kembali dengan keadaan sekitarnya. 

Tiba-tiba laki-laki di depannya mengguncang tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. “Apa yang kau lakukan ?!”

Kata-kata laki-laki itu membuat Jaemin kebingungan. Apa yang telah ia lakukan ? Tidak ada. Ia hanya berdiri dan tiba-tiba mangkok berisi sup sayur itu terbang dan hampir membasahi tubuhnya dengan kuah panas. Oh benar ! Sup sayurnya ! 

Jaemin melihat kearah sup sayur yang berceceran di lantai, dihiasi dengan pecahan-pecahan mangkok yang tadi dibawa oleh bibi kantin itu. Lalu ia melihat kembali laki-laki di depannya. 

“Tidak ada.”Jawab Jaemin perlahan.

“Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun ?”Laki-laki itu menyeretnya menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara. Hampir saja memakan korban jiwa.

Jaemin duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kantin itu. Haechan, Mark, dan laki-laki garang itu mengelilinginya. Oke, ini adalah bagian interogasi.

“Kenapa bisa kau tidak bergerak ? Kau hampir saja terkena kuah sup !”Laki-laki itu menggeleng menatap Jaemin tidak percaya. Haechan dan Mark menoleh menatap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang ditatap hanya diam menunggu jawaban Jaemin. 

Haechan keburu menyela, memeriksa keadaan Jaemin. Mark yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggedikan bahu melihat kearah orang itu.

“Apa kau tidak apa-apa Nana ?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ... uh ?”Jaemin menatap kearah laki-laki tadi, menanyakan namanya secara tersirat.

“Lee Jeno.”Ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

“Terima kasih, Lee Jeno-ssi.”Jaemin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jeno. “Ah iya, aku Jaemin. Na Jaemin.”

Jeno menerima uluran tangan Jaemin. “Lain kali berhati-hatilah Jaemin-ssi.”

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Pertanyaan dari Jeno terus terngiang dalam benak Jaemin. ‘Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun ?’

Benarkah karena ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghindari semua musibah itu sehingga ia mendapatkan titel sebagai orang tersial ? Benarkah karena ia terlalu pasif dan selalu menerima keadaan ?

Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Dulu ketika ia masih percaya ia bisa mengubah nasibnya, ia selalu berusaha untuk meraih yang terbaik dan mencoba menghindari segala kesialan itu. Tetapi karena semua orang tetap menganggapnya dikelilingi kesialan bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk berusaha, membuat ia percaya bahwa dirinya memang seperti itu. Bahwa ia itu sial. Memang benar pendapat orang yang berkata bahwa menjadi sukses mengharuskanmu untuk tidak peduli pendapat negatif orang, kau hanya perlu berfokus pada dirimu yang melakukan hal-hal positif. Tapi apa daya, Na Jaemin terlalu peduli pada pendapat orang mengenai dirinya. Dan akhirnya membentuk dirinya yang sekarang, yang menyerah dan menerima segala kesialannya.

Setelah kejadian di kantin itu, Na Jaemin mulai memperhatikan Lee Jeno. Ia merasa tertarik pada sosok yang telah menolongnya itu. Bukan hanya karena Lee Jeno telah menyelamatkannya yang hampir mengalami luka bakar (lagi), tetapi karena segala fakta dan cerita yang mengelilinginya.

Mulai dari cerita tentang dirinya yang pintar dan menjadi kebanggaan fakultasnya. Dirinya yang selalu menjadi andalan tim basket. Kehidupannya dan latar belakang keluarganya yang bisa dikatakan cerminan cerita dongeng. Seperti dikelilingi oleh cahaya Tuhan. Terlalu menyilaukan dan terasa seperti keajaiban. Sisi inferior dalam diri Jaemin meraung-raung. Kenapa bisa ada orang sesempurna Lee Jeno ?

Tolong jangan ingatkan Jaemin tentang visual dan fisik dari Lee Jeno. Karena ia akan memberimu deskripsi yang memakan waktu lama hanya untuk mengaggumi keindahannya. Benar-benar seperti dipahat langsung oleh tangan Tuhan sendiri.

Tanpa Jaemin sadari, dirinya mulai lebih banyak berbicara dan tersenyum. Ketika Jaemin menceritakan kepada Haechan fakta-fakta baru yang ia temukan tentang Lee Jeno, matanya bersinar bagai bintang. Membuat Haechan terheran-heran dengan seberapa singkat waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang Lee Jeno untuk mengubah Nana-nya tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama. Tetapi Haechan tetap merasa bersyukur karena Jaemin mulai ceria kembali, walaupun sedikit tidak rela karena penyebabnya adalah The Greatest Lee Jeno. 

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Jeno dan timnya bersiap mendiskusikan strategi kuarter pertama. Ia memastikan semua pemain tau posisi dan peran masing-masing. Ia juga mengingatkan timnya beberapa poin yang harus diwaspadai dari beberapa member tim lawan. Coach Kun hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, menyerahkan semuanya pada Jeno.

Ketika mereka memasuki lapangan, riuh suara penonton yang mendukung mereka memenuhi gedung itu. Mata Jeno tertuju pada pemuda bersurai cokelat yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna putih di bangku penonton barisan depan. Ia membawa dua pom pom berwarna pink di masing-masing tangannya sambil ikut meneriakan yel-yel sekolah mereka. Entah kenapa Jeno mengarahkan pandangannya kesana, padahal yang lain juga membawa pom pom dan atribut lain yang lebih besar. Menurutnya tidak ada yang terlalu menarik perhatiannya, kecuali wajah dan senyumnya mungkin. Senyum yang sama ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jeno, saat Jeno menyelamatkannya dari siraman kuah panas. Jeno tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi senyuman itu berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir.

Suara nyaring tiupan peluit yang menandakan permainan dimulai membuat Jeno kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia berfokus memberikan perintah pada teman-temannya ketika Lucas berhasil meraih bola yang melambung tinggi keatas. Suara riuh penonton tidak mengalihkan perhatian Jeno dan teman-temannya dalam bermain. Semuanya melakukan tugas masing-masing sesuai apa yang telah mereka diskusikan. Permainan berlangsung dengan seru.  


════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Dari bangku penonton Jaemin dan Haechan berteriak heboh. Permainan sudah berlangsung hingga tiga kuarter, tetapi suara mereka seperti tidak pernah habis. Masih jernih seperti rekaman suara dengan volume melebihi maksimal. Di pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya, Haechan selalu bersorak sendirian karena Jaemin tidak pernah mau ikut untuk menyaksikan pertandingan. Tetapi pertandingan kali ini ia punya teman untuk berteriak bersama. Dan untuk persiapannya, mereka sebelumnya sudah meminum air lemon yang sudah dicampur dengan beberapa rempah untuk membuat suara mereka jernih dan tahan lama. Jangan katakan rahasia ini pada orang lain. Haechan tidak ingin siapapun menandinginya dalam kekuatan suara, kecuali Na Jaemin.

“Yak ! Nana-ya ! Minum air dulu. Istirahat lima menit lalu kita lanjut. Oke ?!”Haechan berteriak untuk memberitahu Jaemin. Maklum, suara di gedung ini sangat ricuh seperti ada demo. Jadi harus berteriak dulu baru bisa berkomunikasi.

Jaemin mengangguk antusias. Ia langsung menurunkan pom pomnya dan meraih botol air minumnya. Mereka meminum air seperti orang yang sedang berada di gurun. Setelahnya mereka mulai mengatur napas. Ketika Haechan mengangguk memberikan isyarat untuk memulai kembali aksi mereka, Jaemin mulai mengangkat pom pomnya lagi dan meneriakan yel-yel sekolah mereka.

Sejauh ini Jaemin masih merasa aman walaupun dengan kenyataan ia sedang duduk di bangku barisan depan yang memiliki resiko paling tinggi untuk mendapatkan kontak langsung dengan bola yang melayang bagai dirasuki setan. Mungkin juga karena fakta bahwa ia sedang menyemangati Lee Jeno, membuat Jaemin sedikit ceria dan mengesampingkan kesialannya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak mengikuti ketukan sorakan penonton. Wajahnya berkeringat dengan rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Rambutnya walaupun agak lepek karena keringat, tidak membuatnya berhenti menyorakan semangatnya untuk Jeno.

Ketika ia sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jeno yang sedang berlari melintasi lapangan, ia menyadari bahwa Jeno mengubah arah langkah kakinya. Ia menatap wajah Lee Jeno yang basah oleh keringat. Rambutnya tersapu kebelakang memperlihatkan jidatnya yang menakjubkan. Tulang hidungnya yang tinggi membuat Jaemin terkesima. Tetapi mulut Lee Jeno yang tipis itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu ? Lalu kenapa Lee Jeno berlari kearahnya ?

“YAK ! NA JAEMIN !! MENYINGKIR !”Teriakan Jeno membuat Jaemin tersadar dengan keberadaan bola yang melambung menuju ke arah wajahnya. Ia terkesiap dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Seakan dengan memejamkan mata, ia akan terhindar dari bola itu.

Dalam sepersekian detik Jeno menangkis bola itu agar tidak keluar dari lapangan dan mengenai wajah Jaemin. Ia mengarahkan bola itu kembali ke lapangan dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas.

Suara debuman yang keras dengan beberapa pekikan kaget penonton membuat Jaemin membuka matanya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Jeno yang berada di sekeliling papan pembatas arena dengan ekspresi wajah meringis menahan sakit. Jaemin langsung berlari kearah Jeno dengan napas tercekat.

“Jeno ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?”Jaemin bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

“Tidak, hanya saja siku ku tergores.”Jeno melihat Jaemin yang sepertinya ingin menangis. Ia lalu menambahkan “Aku tidak apa-apa kok.”

Bola yang tadi hampir mengenai Jaemin itu tidak keluar lapangan, sehingga mereka masih bisa melanjutkan permainan. Mark menyelesaikan kuarter ketiga dengan shoot 3 poinnya. 

Setelah terdengar suara peluit tanda istirahat, Jaemin segera membantu Jeno menuju ruang kesehatan di bagian belakang aula.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

“Jeno, maafkan aku.”Kata Jaemin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jeno sudah mendapatkan perawatan untuk luka goresnya. Tidak ada cedera serius. Hanya sedikit membengkak di bagian kulit yang terinfeksi. Sekarang sikunya terbalut dengan perban. Walaupun tidak mengalami luka yang serius, Jeno dilarang untuk mengikuti pertandingan oleh Coach Kun. Ia takut jika Jeno terlalu banyak bergerak akan membuat sikunya semakin infeksi. Lagipula, mereka sudah memimpin skor selama tiga kuarter. Tidak ada Jeno di kuarter terakhir, tidak akan menimbulkan kekosongan yang terlalu besar. Masih bisa ditutupi sedikit oleh Mark dan Lucas. Berdoa saja agar selisih kemenangan mereka tidak terlalu tipis.

“Jeno ?”Suara orang di depannya membuat Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Jaemin mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi merah mudanya. Mungkin Jaemin merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Jeno seperti ini.

“Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa.”Jeno menjawab dengan suara tegas yang membuat Jaemin agak takut.

Kenapa Lee Jeno mau menerobos palang pembatas hanya untuk mencegah bola itu mengenai wajah Na Jaemin ? 

Dari tadi pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiran Jeno. Ia mencari pembenaran dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin membiarkan bola itu keluar lapangan. Jika bola itu keluar, kemungkinan akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dari sedikitnya waktu yang tersisa. Mungkin dirinya ingin agar timnya tetap bisa menguasai permainan dengan bola yang dia oper.

Tetapi sebenarnya kita semua tau alasan yang lebih tepat. Karena bola itu akan mengenai wajah Na Jaemin. Jeno merasa laki-laki dengan mata lembut ini pasti punya alasan kenapa ia bisa dijuluki orang paling sial. Jeno berpikir, pasti karena sifatnya yang berdiam diri membiarkan dirinya diserang bahaya. Sangat bertolak belakng dengan kepribadian Jeno yang pasti akan berusaha untuk menghindari bahaya. Membuat Jeno berpendapat bahwa Jaemin adalah orang yang lemah. Sehingga ia ingin melindunginya ? Entahlah, Jeno juga tidak yakin.

Jaemin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya.“Kenapa kau melakukan itu Jeno ?”

“Melakukan apa ?”

“Menyelamatkanku.”Jaemin menatap lurus mata Jeno yang kelam.

“Tentu saja untuk membuat bolanya tidak keluar dari lapangan. Apa yang kau pikirkan ?”Suara Jeno ketika menjawab terdengar agak gugup.

Tetapi Jaemin terlalu tuli untuk menyadarinya. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Agak kecewa dengan jawaban Jeno. Tetapi setelah itu, wajahnya kembali mendongak dan terlihat ceria.

“Terima kasih banyak ya Jeno. Ketika kau menyelamatkan bolanya, disaat yang bersamaan kau juga menyelamatkanku. Sudah dua kali kau berhasil membuatku terhindar dari kesialan. Apa jangan-jangan, ini artinya kau adalah Jimat Keberuntunganku ? ”Duga Jaemin penuh harap. Ia menatap Jeno seolah-olah Jeno adalah satria berkudanya yang siap melindunginya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Jeno merasa dirinya tercekat. Jaemin terlihat seperti bayi kecil yang diiming-imingi hadiah kue oleh orang tuanya. Penuh harap.

“Apa maksudmu ?! Itu tadi hanya kebetulan. Lagipula kenapa bukan dirimu saja yang berinisiatif untuk menghindar ? Kenapa harus orang lain yang melakukannya untukmu ?”Jeno berusaha mengelak pendapat Jaemin.

“Mana ada kebetulan dua kali Jeno-ah ? Ini pasti takdir Tuhan !”Jaemin tetap bersemangat sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Bersyukur karena hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan. AKHIRNYA IA AKAN TERBEBAS DARI KESIALAN !

“Jangan mengkhayal kau ya !”Teriak Jeno merasa tidak terima dirinya di anggap jimat.

Jaemin tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Jeno dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia manautkan tangan mereka berdua. Lalu Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.“Tolonglah aku Jeno, mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku untuk terbebas dari kesialan.”

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jeno berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Tetapi sepertinya Jaemin tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan, ia malah mempererat jalinannya. Dengan suara memohon dan tatapan memelas, Jaemin menanyakan Jeno sesuatu yang berada di luar kepala dan alam pikiran seorang Lee Jeno.

“Maukah kau menjadi jimat keberuntunganku ?”

Jeno menatap Jaemin tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi jimat ????!!!!!

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Setelah kejadian di pertandingan itu, Na Jaemin seperti lintah yang menempel pada Lee Jeno. Kemanapun Lee Jeno pergi, Na Jaemin selalu membuntutinya. Tentu saja selain kelas dan keperluan lain. Jaemin berhasil membuat Jeno jengah dengan sifat aslinya yang akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Jaemin itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Lee Jeno jika ia memang ingin terhindar dari kesialan.

Dan mungkin bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Karena setiap Na Jaemin akan terkena kesialan ataupun bahaya, Lee Jeno selalu ada untuk menangkisnya. Sebenarnya Jeno berpendapat bahwa itu ia lakukan hanya karena terpaksa. Karena Na Jaemin benar-benar berdiam diri sambil memejamkan matanya walaupun ada piring melayang sekalipun. Tentu saja refleks Jeno adalah menangkisnya.

Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa Jaemin tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kesialannya. Apakah karena itu pula dirinya selalu tanpa sengaja berusaha untuk melindungi Jaemin ? Intinya, ia tidak ingin siapapun terluka. Jadi Jeno tanpa sadar selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jaemin terhidar dari hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya terluka.

Kedekatan Jeno dan Jaemin menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya. Semua orang di kampus terheran-heran dengan situasi dimana Jeno selalu diikuti oleh Jaemin. Bahkan Haechan dan Mark pun sampai sekarang belum tahu dengan pasti apa yang membuat keduanya sedekat itu. Banyak yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan keduanya. Terutama orang-orang yang mengaggumi Jeno. Mereka berpikir Na Jaemin hanyalah pembawa sial yang bisa saja membuat Lee Jeno juga ikut tertular. 

Tetapi Jaemin mengindahkan itu semua. Sekarang keselamatan dirinya adalah yang nomor satu. Egois memang. Tapi ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berjalan tanpa dihantui oleh kecemasan dan rasa takut. Ia merasa dirinya aman bersama Jeno. Seakan-akan ia memiliki tameng berjalan. Dan di satu sisi yang lain, Na Jaemin menemukan banyak hal yang menarik dari kepribadian seorang Lee Jeno. Ia bisa melihat betapa keras usaha yang selalu dilakukan Jeno untuk bisa berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaemin berharap bisa tetap mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Jeno, melakukan banyak hal dengannya, dan tetap merasa aman dimanapun ia berada. Apakah ini berarti ia harus bersama dengan Jeno untuk selama-lamanya ? Jaemin tidak terkejut ketika dirinya tidak menolak situasi itu.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Hari itu Jaemin menunggu Jeno di bangku penonton lapangan basket seperti biasanya. Ia menunggu Jeno menyelesaikan latihan sorenya. Walaupun Jeno tidak akan mengikuti pertandingan lagi, ia tetap mengikuti sesi latihan seperti biasa. Katanya karena tetap ingin bugar dan sehat. Jaemin menatap iri dengan otot bisep yang dimiliki Jeno. Tentu saja, sebagai laki-laki Jaemin juga ingin seperti itu. Hanya saja keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Ia berpikir jika mencoba untuk berolahraga malah akan memberikan peluang yang lebih besar bagi tuan kesialan mendatanginya. Jaemin tidak ingin membayangkan barbel melayang, bola melayang saja sudah menyakitkan. 

Setelah selesai briefing, Jeno berlari kecil menghapiri Jaemin yang terlihat bosan menunggu. “Sudah kubilang, berhentilah mengikutiku ! Kenapa kau malah datang kesini ?”Jeno bertanya seperti biasa. Yap, Jeno masih menolak untuk menjadi jimat keberuntungan Jaemin, walaupun ia sudah bersama Jaemin hampir 2 minggu lebih.

“Maafkan aku Jen... tetapi aku merasa bahwa kau memang benar-benar telah berhasil menangkal nasib burukku. Aku takut jika kau pergi, aku akan kembali mengalami kejadian-kejadian buruk.”Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia membayangkan kemungkinan yang menunggunya kalau ia meninggalkan Jeno.

Jeno menghela napas frustasi. Jaemin terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat mata Jaemin yang berkaca-kaca.“Terserah.”Ia lalu mulai mengambil tasnya yang berada disamping Jaemin dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ketika sudah hampir sampai di pintu, ia tidak mendengar suara derap kaki di belakangnya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah belakang. Di tempat yang tadi, Jaemin terlihat masih menundukan kepalanya. Jeno berpikir Na Jaemin benar-benar tau cara untuk membuatnya menyerah.  
“Apa yang kau lakukan ? Ayo cepat, atau kita akan ketinggalan bus !”Jeno menunggu Jaemin yang langsung berlari kecil kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin tersandung oleh tali sepatunya sendiri. Jeno membelalakan matanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Jaemin dan menarik tangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh membentur lantai dengan keras. Setelah Jaemin berdiri tegap, Jeno memijat pelipisnya pelan.  
“Kenapa kau tidak mengikat tali sepatumu ?! Astagah ... kau bisa membuatku gila. Tadi siang kepleset pisang, nanti kepleset apa ?”Tanya Jeno sarkas.

“Mana ku tahu ! Tadi perasaan sudah ku ikat kok.”Jaemin cemberut sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Agak malu sepertinya.

“Berhati-hatilah sedikit Na Jaemin.”Jeno lalu menyambar tangan Jaemin dan menggandengnya keluar gedung.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Mereka tertinggal bus terakhir.

Bus itu melaju tepat disaat mereka sampai di stasiun. Suara mereka berteriak kepada sopir bus untuk berhenti seperti angin lalu. Mereka terengah-engah karena berlari sambil berteriak dari ujung jalan. Jaemin yang kelelahan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada disana.“Sini Jen ... duduk dulu”ucapnya masih terengah.

“Sudah tidak ada bus lagi ke arah rumahku ! Bagaimana ini ?”Kata Jeno. Pertama kalinya ia ditinggal oleh bus seperti ini. 

“Sabar Jeno ... kita pasti selamat. Mungkin nanti ada taksi yang akan lewat.”Jaemin tersenyum berusaha untuk menenangkan Jeno yang kelihatan kebingungan. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama Jaemin ditinggal oleh bus. Andalan Jaemin disaat seperti ini, adalah Papa Yuta yang akan menjemputnya dengan secepat kilat. Tetapi kali ini, sepertinya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan opsi itu. Kasihan Jeno jika harus ditinggal sendirian.

Jaemin melihat toko es krim di samping stasiun itu. Ternyata masih buka, padahal sudah mau lewat jam 6 sore. Biasanya ketika ia ketinggaln bus seperti ini, ia akan membeli es krim disana agar tidak bosan menunggu papanya datang.

“Jeno, bagaimana jika kita membeli es krim disana ?”tanya Jaemin pada Jeno yang masih melihat kearah jalan raya. Ketika Jaemin melihat respon Jeno yang memicingkan matanya, ia buru-buru menambahkan. “Untuk menemani kita menunggu taksi.”

Jeno lalu menghela napas dan mengiyakan ajakan Jaemin. 

Setelah mereka membeli es krim, mereka kembali mendudukan diri di bangku tadi. Menunggu jika ada taksi yang lewat.

Jaemin dengan senyum di wajahnya merasakan es krim yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan rasa mani dan sensasi dingin. “Apakah kau menyukai rasa cokelat kukis ?”Tanya Jaemin menawarkan es krimnya untuk dicicipi oleh Jeno, sambil ia melihat es krim Jeno yang memiliki rasa mint vanila. 

Jeno yang merasa bahwa Jaemin ingin mencicipi es krimnya langsung menyodorkan tangannya ke depan wajah Jaemin. “Kau tinggal bilang ingin mencicipi punyaku.”

Jaemin hanya bisa tersenyum cengengesan karena tujuan aslinya sudah diketahui. Ia lalu menjilat es krim milik Jeno. Badannya menggelinjang karena sensasi es krim yang dingin bercampur dengan rasa mint. “Es krimnya seperti dirimu Jeno-ya.”Kata Jaemin dengan senyum sumringah. 

Jeno mengernyit. “Memangnya aku seperti apa ?”Ia tidak mengerti kemiripan antara dirinya dengan es krim mint vanila miliknya.

“Dingin dan sedikit pahit di awal, tetapi sangat manis ketika kau menghisapnya lebih lama.”Jaemin menjelaskan sambil menjilati es krim miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari pandangan terkejut Jeno pada dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit tidak mendapat respon dari Jeno, Jaemin menoleh dan mendapati Jeno mentapnya dengan pipi merona.

Jeno dengan suara bergetar bertanya kepada Jaemin. “Apa maksudmu dengan menghisap ?”

Jaemin yang mengerti kenapa Jeno tersipu langsung terbatuk tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. “Ma-maksudku, mengenal. Ketika mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku tau sisi manis dirimu. Menghisap adalah kiasan yang buruk. Maafkan aku.”Jelas Jaemin berusaha meyakinkan Jeno bahwa ia tidak memiliki pikiran macam-macam. Untuk sekarang, tidak tau kedepannya seperti apa. 

“Oh.”Jeno tidak bisa memberikan respon yang lebih baik. 

Setelah cukup lama menunggu dengan memakan es krim yang mereka beli, Jeno melihat sebuah taksi yang menepi mendekati halte. Mereka berdua pun langsung memasuki taksi tersebut. Karena rumah Jeno lebih dekat, jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jeno terlebih dahulu. 

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

“Sekarang bagaimana caramu untuk pulang ?”Kata Jeno sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat kecerobohan Jaemin.

Jaemin mengatakan bahwa dia lupa untuk menyuruh supir taksi tersebut menunggunya ketika ia mengantar Jeno sampai di depan rumahnya. Dan ‘tanpa sengaja’supir taksi itu meninggalkan dirinya. Tentu saja, Na Jaemin dengan kesialan dan kecerobohannya. 

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu hal dengan benar ?”tanya Jeno. Tanpa sadar ia menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Jaemin mengerut perih. 

Jaemin menundukan kepalanya. “Aku tidak tau.”katanya dengan air mata yang mengancam keluar.

Mereka masih berdiri di depan halaman rumah Jeno yang megah, dengan Jeno yang memijat pelipisnya menatap Jaemin tak habis pikir. Ia lelah melihat segala kecerobohan yang dilakukan Jaemin. Sedangkan air mata milik Jaemin sudah mengalir tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya karena ia merasa kecil dan tak berguna. 

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jeno dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan kekesalan. “Aku tidak tau ! Aku tidak tau rasanya menjadi orang sepertimu ! Orang yang selalu beruntung dalam setiap hal yang kau lakukan. Seakan-akan kau melakukan sesuatu hal dengan hanya memprediksikan kesuksesan tanpa tau kegagalan. Mungkin aku salah mengatakan ini, karena aku tau kau juga berusaha ! Tetapi aku juga ingin mencoba untuk menjadi orang sepertimu Jeno.”Jaemin mengatakan semua itu tanpa jeda. Sekarang ia menarik napas dalam mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya. “Alasanku tetap mengikutimu adalah karena aku berharap kau bisa membantuku untuk mengubah diriku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa berubah dengan mengikuti beberapa hal yang kau lakukan. Mungkin tidak sebaik dirimu. Tapi aku berharap aku berubah dan kau adalah harapanku. Tapi kau ternyata sama seperti yang lainnya. Kau hanya tetap berfokus pada imageku yang sial tanpa mencoba mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya.”Jeno merasakan hatinya diremas karena mengetahui alasan Jaemin mengikutinya selama ini. 

Jaemin membalikan badannya, malu karena telah menangis untuk hal seperti ini di hadapan orang yang dipercayainya. “Aku lupa bahwa es krim yang kau beli tadi, setelah kau mencecap rasa manisnya, ia akan meninggalkan rasa pahit di akhir. Persis seperti dirimu Jeno-ya. Maafkan aku karena aku telah merepotkanmu.”Lanjut Jaemin tanpa melihat wajah Jeno. Ia lalu pergi dari halaman rumah yang luas itu. Meninggalkan Jeno yang ternganga dengan segala perkataan Jaemin tadi.

Jeno tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jaemin merespon pertanyaan sederhananya dengan begitu emosional. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Jaemin begitu susah untuk melakukan hal-hal simpel yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya terhindar dari masalah. Apakah dirinya memang terlalu berfokus pada hal-hal yang membuat Jaemin terlihat sial ? Apakah dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dialami oleh Jaemin ? Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa Jaemin menganggap bahwa melakukan yang terbaik adalah hal yang sulit. 

Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti bahwa beradaptasi, mengatasi masalah, bersosialisasi bagi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Ada orang yang pertama kali ditempatkan dalam kelompok yang berisi orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai, langsung bisa memasang topeng untuk beradaptasi dan diterima oleh anggota kelompok tersebut. Ada orang yang memang tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan dirinya terhadap orang lain, sehingga biasanya orang-orang seperti ini dijauhi dan terlihat dikucilkan. Untuk Jaemin, mungkin dia tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena fokusnya tidak ia tempatkan untuk dirinya, melainkan orang lain. Sedangkan Jeno, ia menaruh fokusnya pada dirinya dan kemenangan atau keuntungan yang akan ia peroleh. Jeno melupakan fakta bahwa tidak ada orang yang membimbing Jaemin sebelumnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia terkungkung di dalam gelembung yang tidak bisa membuatnya beradaptasi untuk mengatasi masalah. Dan Jaemin memilih dirinya untuk membantu melindunginya. 

Jeno merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia mengingat kembali pertanyaan Jaemin di ruang kesehatan ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan saat pertandingan final. Jaemin meminta dirinya untuk menjadi jimat pelindung. Mungkin sebenarnya arti tersirat dari jimat pelindung itu adalah bahwa Jaemin ingin dirinya untuk mengajarinya cara bertahan dan menemaninya ketika ia kesulitan. Bukan dalam artian bahwa Jeno harus melindunginya sebagai perisai.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jeno merasa dirinya seperti bajingan.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Jaemin gugup. Tangannya bergetar karena segala pikiran buruk yang muncul dikepalanya. Ia gugup setengah mati memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ini. Karena ia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki bus terakhir yang menuju ke rumahnya, seorang diri. Sendirian. 

Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah menggunakan keberuntungan terakhirnya hari ini, karena ia berhasil menaiki bus terakhir. Sekarang pikirannya dikabuti oleh bayangan adegan-adegan mengerikan di dalam bus yang biasa ia lihat bersama Haechan ketika mereka menonton drama. 

Bus yang ia tumpangi hanya berisi 3 orang yaitu, seorang wanita kantoran, dirinya, dan juga sopir bus. Parahnya lagi, sopir itu terlihat mengantuk dan memgemudikan bus ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaemin mengepalkan tangannya untuk berdoa memohon keselamatan. 

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Jaemin mengganti kunci layar hpnya ke mode usap. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau saja ia mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan, orang yang menemukannya bisa langsung menghubungi keluarganya. 

Jaemin berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia memikirkan beberapa tugasnya yang belum jadi, bagaimana hari ini berlalu, dan Jeno. Dia memikirkan Jeno. 

Setengah dari hatinya merasa bersalah karena telah meneriaki Jeno seperti itu. Setengahnya lagi, ia terlalu emosional. Jika dipikirkan lagi, itu memang salahnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal sekecil memberitahu kepada supir taksi itu untuk menunggunya ? Kenapa ia selalu ceroboh dan malah membuat dirinya terlihat konyol ? Jaemin ingin berubah. 

Ia salah karena telah mengira Jeno akan membantunya untuk berubah. Ia salah karena telah membuat Jeno menolong dirinya berkali-kali. Sekarang Jeno berpikir bahwa ia tidak berusaha. Ia tidak berusaha bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. 

Mungkin besok ia bisa mencoba untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Ia akan membuat Jeno bangga padanya karena tidak perlu melindunginya lagi. Ia mungkin tidak bisa berubah menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Tapi setidaknya ia akan lepas dari titel orang paling sial.

Senyum merekah di wajah Jaemin karena segala pikiran positifnya. Tiba-tiba suara klakson yang memekakan telinga membuat Jaemin terkejut. Matanya melihat cahaya terang yang membuatnya menutup mata. 

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Jeno berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor berwarna putih. Napasnya tercekat. Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya karena membiarkan Jaemin pergi seorang diri untuk pulang. Seharusnya ia mencegatnya untuk pergi. Seharusnya ia memberikan tumpangan bagi Jaemin yang dengan baik hati sudah mengantarnya hingga ke halaman rumahnya.

Bau obat antiseptik menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Matanya panas, siap menumpahkan air mata rasa bersalah. Ia tidak akan pernah berani untuk menghadap keluarga Jaemin, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. 

Melihat pintu bertuliskan UGD, Jeno dengan segera memasukinya. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian perawat dengan tergesa. “Permisi, Apakah ada pasien bernama Jaemin ?”Tanya Jeno dengan suara bergetar.

Perawat yang ditanya sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Jeno yang cemas. Perawat itu berusaha untuk mengingat kembali seluruh pasien yang ditanganinya hari ini. Tak lama kemudian,“Ah ! Pasien kecelakaan mobil itu ya ?”Tanya perawat itu memastikan.

Kaki Jeno lemas bersiap untuk kehilangan keseimbangannya. Air mata yang ditahannya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya bercucuran keringat karena berlari tadi. “Bisakah saya melihatnya ?”Jeno bertanya dengan suaranya yang sudah serak.

“Baik, mari ikut saya.”Kata perawat itu dengan ekspresi cemas dan bersalah. Perawat itu menuntun Jeno menuju sebuah tempat yang tertutup oleh tirai. Di atas kasur itu, terbaring tubuh seseorang tertutup oleh kain kasa berwarna putih. Hanya telapak kaki pucatnya yang bisa dilihat oleh Jeno. Di bawah kasur itu, Jeno melihat bercak-bercak darah kering memenuhi lantai. 

Jeno seketika terjatuh di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Perawat yang berada disampingnya terkejut dan berusaha membantunya berdiri.

“Mohon maafkan kami. Kami telat menanganinya. Dia sudah meninggal dalam perjalanan kemari. Kami turut berduka cita.”Kata perawat itu berusaha menjelaskan.

Pikiran Jeno kalut. Ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaemin bersedih. Ia yang membuat Jaemin pergi meninggalkannya dan nekat menumpangi bus untuk pulang. Ia yang telah membuat Jaemin berakhir seperti ini. Ia yang telah membunuhnya. Dan parahnya lagi, ia telah menyakiti perasaan Jaemin. 

Selama ini ketika Jaemin mengikutinya tanpa henti, yang ada dipikiran Jeno hanyalah betapa menyebalkannya hal itu. Sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa Jaemin telah tiada, yang dia pikirkan adalah segala kebaikan yang telah Jaemin lakukan untuknya. Betapa ia akan merindukan Na Jaemin. Ia telah gagal melindungi Jaemin. Padahal Jaemin dengan sepenuh hati mempercayai dirinya sebagai jimat keberuntungannya.

“Maafkan aku Nana, seharusnya aku mengiyakannya. Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Walaupun telat, aku akan mengatakannya.”Jeno menghela napas dengan berat, ia lalu berlutut di depan ranjang itu. “Aku bersedia untuk menjadi jimat keberuntunganmu. Aku akan berada di sisimu Na Jaemin.”

“Jeno ?”

Suara itu membuat badan Jeno menegang. Dengan cepat Jeno membalikan badannya dan mendongak melihat asal suara lembut itu.

Disana, berdiri Na Jaemin dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Ia terlihat sedang meminum yakult dan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan bingung. “Apa yang kau lakukan ?”Tanyanya.

“Apa yang KAU lakukan ?”Jeno langsung berdiri dan menatap Jaemin dengan tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba perawat yang masih berada disana itu bersuara.“Ah ! Maafkan saya. Sepertinya ini kesalahan saya.”Katanya dengan menundukan badannya. “Saya pikir anda mencari pasien bernama Park Jaemin.”Perawat itu lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 

Jeno lalu menghela napas lega. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengembalikan kejiwaanya yang sudah terkoyak. Ia hampir mengalami depresi berat dan perawat ini hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf. “Tidak apa-apa”kata Jeno dengan senyum terpaksa. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaemin untuk pergi keluar.

════ ∘◦ᵒ 𓅓 ᵒ◦∘ ════

Mereka duduk di bangku lobby rumah sakit itu. Jeno dengan telinganya yang merah menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu karena sudah mendramatisir keadaan. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan sedih jika orang yang dicintainya meninggal. Tunggu sebentar, dicintai ...?

Mungkin benar. Keadaan tadi, dimana Jaemin tidak akan pernah kembali kesisinya membuat Jeno bersedih dan ketakutan. Sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jaemin dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat laki-laki ini bersedih. Jika itu yang dinamakan cinta, mungkin benar bahwa Lee Jeno mencintai Na Jaemin. NA JAEMIN bukan Park Jaemin. Malang sekali nasib keluarga yang ditinggalkan olehnya, tetapi ada rasa bersyukur dalam diri Jeno bahwa itu buka Jaeminnya.

“Kau terlibat kecelakaan.”Kata Jeno tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terfokus pada lantai marmer rumah sakit itu.

Jaemin mengangguk. “Iya. Tapi bukan kecelakaan besar. Supirnya hampir mengemudikan busnya ke jalur yang berlawanan. Jadi dia membanting stirnya kearah trotoar.”Jaemin menggigiti bibir bawahnya karena gugup. “Apakah benar yang kau katakan itu Jeno ?”

“Apa yang ku katakan ?”Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Jaemin dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Jantung Jaemin berdegup dengan kencang. “Kau akan menjadi jimat keberuntunganku. Dan akan menemaniku selamanya ?”Jaemin menatap iris Jeno dengan perlahan.

Ia sungguh kegirangan dengan apa yang dikatakan Jeno saat ia berlutut tadi. Tetapi ia takut bahwa itu hanyalah khayalannya semata. Jeno tidak mungkin mau ditempeli oleh lintah sepertinya bukan ?

“Iya benar.”

Perkataan Jeno membuat Jaemin tertegun. Benar ?

Jeno berdehem. “Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan Jaemin. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Tetapi aku mengerti satu hal. Aku ingin kau bersamaku. Dan aku ingin untuk menemanimu melewati segala sesuatunya.”

Air mata Jaemin menetes. Benar-benar, ada apa dengan air mata ? Ia terlihat seperti orang cengeng. Tetapi ia memang benar-benar terharu. Ia terharu karena Jeno mau untuk melindungi dan mengajarinya. Mau untuk bersamanya. 

“Terima kasih Jeno. Aku berharap kau tidak bosan denganku.”Kata Jaemin. Ia lalu mengenggam tangan Jeno.

“Mari kita lalui semuanya bersama.”

════ ∘◦ᵒ THE END ᵒ◦∘ ════

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, byby is here. Ini adalah fic pertama aku tentang nomin. Jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Fic ini sudah ku publish terlebih dulu di akun twt dan juga wp ku.
> 
> Buat yang tertarik dengan ceritaku yang lain, bisa di check disini twt
> 
> Terima kasih semua ♡


End file.
